guilddndfandomcom-20200213-history
Runic Giants
Runic Giants are a subrace of the Guildworld, primarily found around The Stewarctic Sea, though found elsewhere in smaller numbers. Runic Giants are similar to half-giants in appearance, however, whereas half-giants are directly the children of one giant parent and one of another race (usually human), Runic Giants are descendents of both races further back in their lineage. Most Runic Giants are met with fear and hostility due to the overwhelmingly bad reputation created by Runic Raiders of Ruskarkia. Description Runic Giants are physically much larger than their human neighbours. However, as they are descended from the mixing of humans with only the smallest of giants, they come up notably short in comparison regular giants. There is a large amount of variance in the appearance and size of Runic Giants. Roughly half of Runic Giant men, and a slightly higher percentage of Runic Giant women could easily be mistake for simply large humans of around 6-7ft. However, some can stand much taller, with a fairly large percentage stretching up to 12ft, and some rare cases of 17ft Runic Giants. This is still quite significantly smaller than the True Giants of The Giant Realms who legend says, deep into their realm can grow as tall as castles. History An age ago, a great war gripped The Old Kingdoms of Runic men. This war came to consume the realm. Some wise princes saw the writing on the wall, and took their people north, over Skilgar's Range to the splintered coastline of what came to known as Ruskarkia. This realm had become home to a number of giants, who being the smallest of their race, were forced to the outskirts of their realm, unable to compete with their larger cousins. In the wilderness of Ruskarkia they built rustic encampments and survived off blubber and snow. Over time, trust was built between these two races. The humans taught the giants to read and write in Runes, though their long journey had caused them to forget their true meaning, and the giants taught them how to survive in Ruskarkia's harsh conditions. Through the centuries the two groups became one, their cultures merging to become something new. The Runic Kingdoms of Ruskarkia were founded and bound together with a shared culture. The founders of these kingdoms realised they could prevent another war, such as had destroyed the Old Kingdoms, by adopting a practice of the giants, their practice of organised pugilism. An order was established to settle matters between kings, princes, and even regular people through bare knuckle fights. Instead of fighting among themselves, the Runic Giants quickly turned violence toward their neighbours. Second born Princes with no inheritence turned to the seas to make fame and fortune. Heroes were made of those who launched succesful raids, or forced new trade routes and relationships. Colonies of Runic Giants were established around the Stewarctic Sea and further afield across The Northern Seas. As the power of of the Runic Giants was matched by those around them, they lost grip over these colonies. Their inhabitants were either killed, pushed into the wilderness, or absorbed into the local kingdoms. This process lead to a fairly widespread diaspora of Runic Giants around the region. Runic Diaspora Runic Giants are found in greatest density in their homeland of Ruskarkia, which is nearly 100% populated by Runic Giants. However, their are pockets of them throughout the region of The Stewarctic Sea and further afield. Their are towns largely populated by both hostile and non-hostile Runic Giants on some of the outer islands of The Burlands. Runic Giants can often be seen in The Gnomish Cities which are now part of Owlbia, where they are employed by gnomes in many of the more heavy lifting industries. There are small clan-like communities of Runic Giants throughout the larger moors, mountainous regions, and darker forests of Owlbia. Several Runic Giant colonies have transitioned into thriving port towns, famous for their boat building skills, such as Barasmir and Yardosmir. Runic Giants can be found much further afield as many have joined up with The Guild, or more sinister mercanary groups. Most Runic Giants are met with hostility in the Stewarctic Sea region, as the Runic Raiders of Ruskarkia still pose a very real threat to many coastal communities Culture Notable People - 'Big' Chef, guild member - Borisky Spunkova, guild member